wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dingo (ShiverTheIceWing)
Appearance Like her brother, Dingo is covered in scars. However, hers are far, far worse, and she bears no jewellery. On the left side of her face is a large mass of scar tissue. Her left eye has a pale film over it, making her iris pale grey and her pupil darker grey. She can't see through this eye. A third of her tongue is removed, leaving a jagged mass. She can't talk properly because of this. The tips of her horns are chipped off, and she has a nick in her left ear. All down her neck are scars from dragons trying to slit her throat and tear through her scales to kill her. Her forelegs are adorned with scars, and one of her left foreclaws has the tip chipped off. On her left side is another immense mass of scar tissue, and four long claw scars amid it. Her hind legs are also covered in scars, and every hind claw has been removed, leaving scars and little dents where they were ripped out of the sockets. Her tail, too, has scars, and a fair portion of the tip - including the barb - has been ripped off, leaving an immense scar. Her horns, teeth and claws are bloodstained, and her spine frill and wing membranes are torn. She wears two golden bands around part of her wings. They were melted into place after parts of her wing membranes were ripped away to make room, and she cannot remove them for fear of making her injuries even worse. She is a darker, less bright shade of yellow than her brother. Personality Dingo doesn't really talk much unless she's talking to Wolf. She hates anything with black diamond patterns and she cannot ''stand ''the colour black or diamonds. She also hates sand and the heat, and is very unhealthy from staying away from the desert. Biography Dingo was five when she was forced to join the war. Thinking and praying that Burn would be better than she'd heard, she joined Burn's side and fought for her for a year, suffering many injuries and obeying Burn blindly in order to stay alive. After a year, she and a squadron of SandWings and SkyWings lost a skirmish to SeaWings. They retreated, but Dingo and two other dragons were captured by Blister's forces. Dingo, who was a general by then, told her dragons not to fear and not to tell them anything. Those dragons were killed immediately. Blister herself came to see that Dingo was treated 'properly', which referred to her being tortured. Blister's dragons used their fire to heat a cauldron of sand. Using a large netlike contraption, they rubbed it into her face, blinding her left eye and leaving her with lifetime scars. Dingo gave them no information. She didn't even scream. They then threw the whole cauldron over her. She tried to leap out of the way, but it hit her side and she collapsed, screaming. Despite the white-hot agony that engulfed her, she betrayed nothing. Blister had them tie her down, and Blister herself extracted Dingo's hind claws. After that, Dingo babbled almost everything she knew, only keeping the most important of secrets. Blister's forces sent her back to Burn after removing a portion of her tongue, bleeding and dying and mentally disturbed. When she arrived back at the SandWing Stronghold, Burn found out that she'd blabbed. As a punishment, a portion of her tail was torn off. Dingo fled Burn and Blister and went to Blaze instead. Blaze had no wish for a disabled soldier, but her forces did patch up Dingo's wounds. While she was healing, Dingo met a genderfluid IceWing named Wolf. Wolf was very kind and bore her own scars from Blister's mistreatment. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:Disabled Characters